


got lost into the sea

by Drhair76



Series: I built a hive (became one with the bees) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, aone finds a tiny orange ball of positivity and says yes i will protect him, futakuchi is like booo i have to be nice? and then enjoys every sec of it, i call both of these the Hinata effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: "Ai, Kenji, leave that for the court." Aone huffs. And then he looks down at Hinata, expression considering. Hinata feels like he's being studied- like he's some type of painting in a museum. "We can be civil off the court. Right?""Yeah, I mean- we could even be friendly. Probably. Right?"or, Hinata gets lost and makes friends with an iron wall, Kageyama is not amused
Relationships: Aone Takanobu & Futakuchi Kenji, Aone Takanobu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Series: I built a hive (became one with the bees) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115963
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	got lost into the sea

**Author's Note:**

> yes I've only seen one szn of this show, yes hinata is my baby, yes I'm a kagehina truther, okay I think we've gotten it all fjsksksl

Hinata squints up at the sign. 

He cannot _stand_ being short. Literally, if he had to pick being fast or being tall, he'd give up his speed in a heartbeat. Kageyama would probably smack him over the head, but Hinata knows that being even a couple of inches taller would help him immensely on the court- not to mention keep him out of _so_ many different predicaments that he finds himself in. 

Like right now. 

He's in the middle of the crowded hall and craning his neck to look at the sign to read the directions to the sixth gym- which, by the way, why the hell are there six gyms? And also, why is this place so short-phobic? Hinata is sure that there are shorter volleyball players like him who have _also_ gotten lost and needed to read the signs. He couldn't be the only one. 

He swerves and ducks- squeaking out an "I'm sorry" when he accidentally knocks someone's ball out their hands and flinching when someone else almost steps on his foot. He makes it to another hallway- this one much clearer- but he's still lost and turned all around. Kageyama is _actually_ going to murder him in a back alley somewhere if he misses warm ups, because to get some good receives during a game, he's got to get into his groove. 

But at this point he feels ill. Not from nerves, but from the fact that maybe they'll have to start without him because he genuinely doesn't know where gym _one_ is much less gym six. 

From around the corner comes Takaobu Aone and Kenji Futakuchi, chatting amicably. They've both got their bags over their shoulders and are kinda glowing like they just kicked a team into the dirt and had fun doing it. Hinata's not gonna lie, they're pretty intimidating, and he'd probably just duck into another hallway, if he didn't need directions as soon as possible. 

Thankfully they seem to notice him first. 

"Oh- hey, you're the little middle blocker for Kurasuno huh," Futakuchi says, a slow smile curving across his face. "The shortie with the jump." 

Hinata balks a little. _Yes,_ he's short, but people really don't have to keep pointing it out. 

"Ai, Kenji, leave that for the court." Aone huffs. And then he looks down at Hinata, expression considering. Hinata feels like he's being studied- like he's some type of painting in a museum. "We can be civil off the court. Right?"

Hinata shuffles a little. "Yeah, I mean- we could even be friendly. Probably. Right?" He's sure that their handshake after their match wasn't _just_ a handshake. It was an exchange of respect- for each other's talents, for being worthy opponents. "I mean, you guys are _so_ cool. If I had your height then everyone wouldn't bother pointing out how small I am all the time." 

Aone and Futakuchi both blink, as if surprised to hear that. Hinata's about to literally die from embarrassment and just turn around to try his luck in the main hall again when Aone nudges a sharp elbow into Futakuchi's gut. 

He makes a sharp noise of pain, but Aone is glaring at him pointedly. 

Futakuchi sighs, long and loud. "Oh _alright_. I guess off the court we could be friendly." 

Aone looks back down at Hinata, smiling gently. "Yeah, and maybe you are shorter than most but I don't think there's a person in any of these gyms who can do the decoy work that you do." 

Hinata pauses, then beams, encouraged by the compliment. "I hope to be just as good as you guys one day!" 

Aone's face flushes and Futakuchi nearly chokes. He recovers quick though, leaning against Aone and peering at Hinata like he's interested. 

"You really think we're that good?" 

_What kind of question is that?_

"Well, yeah," Shoyo says. "You guys have a strength to your blocks that I could only imagine. One touches are great but what you guys do cuts off the flow- don't tell my team I said this, specifically Kageyama, but I think it's even better than what setters do." 

Futakuchi seems to glow. "Takaobu, can we keep him? His team doesn't seem to keep track of him anyway- we'd take much better care of him." 

Hinata flushes- _so they did notice that he was lost, fuck-_ but Aone huffs. 

"That's called kidnapping." He says. "If we end up in jail before playing the next match, coach will kill us." 

Futakuchi pouts. " _Fine._ Where is your team little ginger? I remember you guys being on the schedule for, like, right now."

"Gym six?" He answers. "I just got twisted around when I was going to the bathroom and if I miss warm ups Kageyama is gonna kill me. I don't want to be much later." 

_Kill you?_ Futakuchi mouths silently as Aone nods slowly. "Well, we can help you get to gym six. We just came from gym five." 

"Ai," Keji nods, straightening. "Yes, and if we let your grumpy setter kill you then we can't play you again. And I want to see your superhuman jump." 

Hinata laughs a little, following the two of them out of the side hall. "It's not superhuman. It's just- Kageyama and I. That's what it is." 

Aone makes a sound, like a low rumble. "You're too humble. If you were on Date Tech with that then we'd be unstoppable." 

"You guys are already close to unstoppable- I mean, I'd love to learn to read-block the way you guys do." 

They turn the corner and Futakuchi throws an arm around Hinata's shoulder. "Maybe we'll teach you. And then _maybe_ you'll see that Date Tech has a wide open spot for you and your springy legs." 

Hinata is about to respond when Aone leads them into gym six and he catches sight of his team, circled up around Coach Ukai. Nishinoya is typing furiously at his phone, while Tanaka and Sugawara peer over his shoulder, pointing and commenting frantically. Kageyama is watching them silently, tapping his foot impatiently, anxiously, and Daichi's frowning the way he does when nervous. 

But then Asahi looks up and sees him. His face brightens and he nearly slaps Daichi in the face in his excited relief. 

"There he is!" 

Hinata wiggles out from under Futakuchi's arm and bounds to meet Asahi, but Kageyama gets to him first. Tobio curls his hands around Hinata's biceps and squints down at him. Hinata flushes because he's _close-_ close enough that Shoyo can see the slight flush on his cheeks and the wrinkle between his furrowed brows. 

There's a pause in which neither one of them speak- Hinata, because he's surprised and Kageyama because staring intently. 

Kageyama squints. "You got lost again didn't you?" 

When Hinata nods Kageyama huffs a sigh and he's close enough that Hinata feels his breath warm on his skin. Kageyama lets him go, but tugs harshly at Hinata's orange locks. 

"Dumbass," he says and ducks away from Hinata's hands trying to slap him away. 

"Ai, it's not my fault that this place is like a maze." Hinata says. "Besides, Futakuchi and Aone helped me get back." 

"Yeah," Futakuchi steps forward, a sly grin on his face. "We're friends now so try not to kill him before we get to play against the little ginger hm?" 

Kageyama blinks, eyes flickering from Futakuchi and Aone to Hinata's stuck out tongue and back again. Kageyama huffs out a " _no promises"_ before dragging Hinata away by his arm, ignoring his loud protests. 

"Thank you for finding him and helping him back," Daichi says. "We were texting and calling but he must've kept his phone on the bus." 

"It's no problem." Aone waves away. "Big venue like this? It's easy for smaller first time players to get swept away. Anything could happen. I'm glad nothing did, but keep your eyes open for him next time." 

"Of course." 

All three of them look over at Hinata, who's swatting Kageyama away while getting the life squeezed out of him by Nishinoya. He catches them watching and grins big, waving excitedly. 

Aone and Futakuchi wave back, unable to help the small smile that slips onto their faces. 

"You've got a good one there Sawamura," he says and Daichi knows he isn't just talking about volleyball. 

"Yeah," Daichi nods. Thinking of Hinata's drive and spirit and heart. His unabashed starry-eyed honesty that ensnares people's hearts. "We do." 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @drhair76 to hear me talk about things <3


End file.
